


Black Silk

by Continental



Series: Alkaline Trio Shorts [3]
Category: Alkaline Trio (Band), The Misfits (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Continental/pseuds/Continental
Summary: "Your hair keeps getting in my mouth."





	Black Silk

The lights were off. Dim streetlights filtered in through half-open blinds and bathed the bedroom in a soft pink hue. The air was filled with intimate sighs and quiet — and sometimes not so quiet — exclamations of pleasure as two figures undressed each other on the black silk of the king-sized bed.

A shirt was thrown over the nightstand, smothering the glowing numbers of the digital clock, as rough lips were pressed against a pale clavicle.

There was an excited moan... and then a cough. Then there was laughter as Derek pushed the other's face away from his neck.

"Your hair keeps getting in my mouth."

"Oh, sorry."

Glenn brushed his hair back, making sure to keep it out of the way as he kissed Derek's flushed face. He moved lower to press kisses against his chest, then his ribcage.

There was another cough.

This time, Glenn pulled back, picking strands of hair off of his tongue and making an array of unpleasant noises. Two laughs filled the room.

Derek moved Glenn's shirt and grabbed something off of the nightstand.

"Come here."

Glenn's head was guided forward, and his mischievous ebony waves were pulled away from his face. A few tugs and twists later, and he had a neat ponytail and a smiling Derek admiring his work.

"That's better."

Lips met lips again, and they fell back onto welcoming black sheets.


End file.
